"The Joke's Getting on You Part 1" transcript
Prologue: The back alley The 7 Teen Titans team members are fighting against the Joker. Joker: "Nice try, Titans, now get a load of this." Robin: "Oh yeah, Joker?!? well how 'bout you get a load of this?!?" Robin: "Hiyah, hiyah!" Joker: "Now I'm off to Slade's lair, I'm gonna bring down whoopee cushions, whipped cream pies on windows, a trail of joke cards and snakes in jars as well." Robin: "Titans, follow me, back to the tower, we must figure out how to fight the Joker off." Starfire: "Perhaps Batman shall be of assistance." Raven: "Right, let's go back to the tower and contact him on the video screen." The 7 Teen Titans team members go on their way back to Teen Titans Headquarters. Fade to a black screen........ [Teen Titans New Theme Music In Background] Beast Boy: I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans I can eat anything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans earthquakes, lightning, thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there's nothing I'm terrified of Teen Titans, go Continues In Background go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles will disappear Teen Titans let's use schedule patrol let's not lose control losing is hopeless Teen Titans, go '(spoken) "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go, Teen Titans, alright!" Scene 1: Titans Headquarters Robin: "Batman, we need your help around here." Batman shows up on the video screen. Batman: "Good afternoon, Titans, what can I do for all of you here?" Beast Boy: "We need you to come along with me, Robin and everybody to take the Joker down." Cyborg: "He's a criminal and pure evil, he'll always be." Sirens Wailing Robin: "Titans, trouble, follow me, Batman can meet all of us out here!" The 7 Teen Titans team members head on out to track down the joker. Outside the Jump City streets/the city docks The Joker is throwing whipped cream pies at windows and placing whoopee cushions on park benches and putting snakes in jars on window displays and making an army of joke cards come to life as well. Batman (off screen): "Not so fast, Joker!" Joker: "How do you like my jokes and pranks? very soon, everybody's gonna fall right into them." Beast Boy: "That's never gonna happen at all!" Robin: "Titans, go!" Robin: (throwing his exploding discs) "Hiyah!" Optimo: (using his laser hands) "Hiyah!" Starfire: (using her starbolts) "Take this and that!" Terra: (using her geo-kinetic powers) "And some of this and some of that!" Joker: "Nice try, Titans and Batman, now meet my army of cards." The army of joke cards begin marching around all over the place. Batman: "Stand back, I'll take them down." Batman does his martial arts karate moves and knocks every single joke card out. Joker: "Now for my next plan: Beast Boy will now get into a crazy disco frenzy." Beast Boy: "Say what?" The Joker uses his evil powers to cause Beast Boy to get into a crazy disco frenzy. Beast Boy: "Hey, what's going on around here?!? I can't stop dancing it off!" Category:Teen Titans season 6 episode scripts